


Sunset

by FrozenAbattoir



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 12:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15557400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenAbattoir/pseuds/FrozenAbattoir
Summary: A timeline where Cipher Nine is not the Outlander. The Eternal Empire has arrived, and cut a bloody swath through both Imperial and Republic space. As the life she knows crumbles around her, Murana Hayalet refuses to let her birth planet fall without a fight.





	Sunset

“Do you remember how we met?”

Kaliyo snorts. “I try not to. Hutta’s a shithole.”

Murana smiles faintly. “True enough.” She leans her rifle against the airlock doors, popping a stim tablet in her mouth and chewing thoughtfully. “I almost shot you, you know. Twice.”

“As if. When have you ever been faster on the draw?” Kaliyo chuckles. She avoids meeting Murana’s gaze.

“You never know. I’ve always been one lucky bitch.” The sniper’s voice takes on a muffled tone as she seals her goggles and respirator.

“One minute to drop,” the ship computer announces calmly.

Kaliyo grows quiet as Murana checks her weapon for the fiftieth time. Her eyes are almost sad. Apparently still satisfied with her rifle, the former Cipher Nine straightens up and turns to face the airlock door.

“You can still turn around, you know,” Kaliyo says softly. “We’ll run to Nar Shaddaa. Or Rishi. Live it up for once.”

Murana is silent for a moment, watching turbolaser fire and missiles streak through the atmosphere below. “Yeah,” she whispers. “I would’ve liked to see Rishi.”

“Thirty seconds,” the ship warns. “Please enter the airlock.”

Hefting her rifle, Murana meets Kaliyo’s eyes for a long moment. “It’s been good, Djannis,” she says finally. “Take care of the ship for me.”

Hesitantly, Kaliyo lifts a hand to rest gently on Murana’s cheek. “Good hunting, agent.” Her voice cracks with an emotion neither woman will acknowledge. “Give them hell for me.”

Murana places a gloved hand atop Kaliyo’s, squeezing once. Maybe in another life, in another time. Without a word, she steps back into the tiny airlock.

“Fifteen seconds.”

Kaliyo bites her lip fiercely, keeping her eyes on the agent. The ship begins to rumble and shake as the sounds of Zakuulan invasion grow closer.

“Ten seconds.”

Murana breathes deeply, feeling the stimulants enter her system. Kolto, check. Cloaking tarp, check. Rations, check. Spare power cells, check. Climbing gear, check. Extraction beacon, not needed.

“Five seconds.”

Truth be told, it hadn’t all been smooth sailing. Even working under the iron fist of Imperial Intelligence, the two of them had their disagreements. Two headstrong, volatile, and violent women rarely shared the same space without friction. And yet…

Kaliyo places her hand on the inner door and clenches her jaw, eyes stinging. In an impossible moment, Murana place hers on the opposite side. The gesture can’t possibly convey the flood of unsaid thoughts and feelings, but somehow it’s enough.

“Drop.”

The outer doors slide open and the agent dives through the gap. Her cloaking module flickers on just as she clears the doors, granting Kaliyo a final glimpse of her black armor silhouetted against an orange sky.

With a barely audible hiss, the airlock seals and repressurizes. Kaliyo silently leans her forehead against the inner doors. She feels the ship slowly accelerate, leaving the doomed planet behind.

“Kaliyo Djannis, command of this vessel has lawfully been transferred to you by order of Murana Hayalet,” the computer placidly informs her.

“I know.”

*

Thirty-six hours later, Ord Mantell is declared pacified by the Eternal Empire. Its remaining defenders– Republic and otherwise– are killed to the man.


End file.
